rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynis Cainan
Basic Information Name: Cynis Cainan Concept: Wyld Hunt Poster Boy Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: Exalt Type: Dragon-Blooded Aspect: Fire Age: 109 History Born: 669 Exalted: 680 Father: Cathak Mother: Cynis Cainan was a the result of a long breeding experiment orchestra'ed by by the leaders of House Cynis. His father was Cathak warrior of great skill and impeccable breeding, his mother a Cynis socialite. The fact that Hesiesh chose him and not Sextes Jylis has always been a source of annoyance and even the occasional resentment from the eldes of his house. In primary and secondary school, he excelled in personal combat, but while he was a passionate leader, he lacked the patience for tactics that would have made him a great military leader. His flaws in other subjects were often mitigrated by his natural charm and winning manner. Right out of school he joined the Legions where again his skill and charm won him quick advancement, but his lack of patience and preference for heroic charges soon resulted in him being reassigned to the Wyld Hunt. Here, he acquitted himself very well, singlehandedly slaying his first anathema at the tender age of 42. This was also the time when his house decided it was time for him to marry. The choice fell on Mnemon PLACEHOLDER, a sorceress of small repute, but big hips. Their marriage was by no means a bad one, they produced a son and a daughter within the first ten years, and two more joined the flock in the following decades. But neither was it a happy one, they both had other lovers and other projects that were more important than the other's happiness, but nothing that was a threat to the illusion of happiness. Until 764, Cainan had returned from a Wyld Hunt in the North, the entire rest of the Hunt had been slain by fair folk and anathema. While this was a tragedy, it was not exactly cause fo grave concern. That did not happen until 9 months later, when a baby girl with a short crop of white hair showed up at their door, and Cainan insisted that she was his and that she would be raised in the household. Appearance and Personality *Height: 6'4" *Weight: 208 lbs *Eyes: Red *Hair: Long, gold *Skin: Dark, almost red Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 3 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Secondary) Charisma 1 Manipulation 3 Appearance 5 Mental (Tertiary) Perception 2 Intelligence 2 Wits 3 Abilities Air Linguistics 1 Lore 2 Occult Stealth 1 Thrown Earth Awareness 4 Craft Integrity 5 Resistance 1 War 3 Fire Athletics 3 Dodge 1 Melee 6 (+3 Grand Daiklaves) Presence 5 (+1 Military) Socialize 3 Water Bureaucracy Investigation 3 Larceny Martial Arts 1 Sail Wood Archery 1 Medicine Performance 3 Ride 1 Survival 1 Languages Native Language: High Realm Language 1: Old Realm Backgrounds Artifact 3 Breeding 5 Backing (House Cynis) 4 Artifact 2 Retainers 1 (Concubine and cook/manservant) Artifacts *Oathkeeper (Jade Grand Daiklave) *Jade Hearthstone Bracers *Collar of Dawn's Cleansing Light *Jade Reinforced Breastplate *Ring of the Lapis Sea **When 1 mote is committed, the wearer may decide wheter or not sexual intercourse he is involved in bears fruit. Circumstances that would make conception impossible (lack of reproductive organs, pregnancy, the curse of a being with ess 4+, etc., NOT Maiden Tea or other mundane contraceptives) overrules this. Manses Charms Earth Awareness *1st Awareness Excellency Integrity *1st Integrity Excellency **Inviolate Dragon Spirit ***Chaos-Warding Prana ****Defense-From-Anathema Method *****Demon-Fighting Proscriptions (Fair Folk) Fire Athletics *Effortlessly Rising Flame / 1m / DB 151 **Falling Star Maneuver / 1m/2dice / DB 151 Melee *Dragon-Graced Weapon **Ghost Fire Blade **Refining the Inner Blade *1st Melee Excellency **Portentious Comet Deflection Mode ***Omen-Defying Soldier's Recourse x2 **Terrestrial Melee Reinforcement ***Threshing Floor Technique ***Ringing Anvil Onslaught ****Ordained Talon of Draconic Fury Presence *Glowing Coal Radiance **Aura of Invulnerability *1st Presence Excellency ***Warlord's Convocation Socialize *1st Socialize Excellency **Warm-Faced Seduction Style Charm Details Glowing Coal Radiace Cost: 2m; Mins: Presence 3, Essence 1; Type: Reflexive (Step 2) Keywords: Combo-OK, Dynasty, Emotion, Leader, Obvious, War Duration: One Action Prerequisite Charms: None This Charm exerts a fear-based internal penalty of the Exalt's (Presence rating) to all physical and social attacks aimed solely at him by anyone in range with a dodge MDV less than his (Appearance + Presence + Breeding). Apply intimidation-based effective Appearance for an ugly Terrestrial. Characters who pay 2wp (4wp if a descendant) become immune all use of this Charm by the Terrestrial for the scene, ignoring its unnatural mental influence. Leader use affects units engaged with the Exalt's unit. Warlord's Convocation Cost: 8m, 1wp; Mins: Presence 5, Essence 3; Type: Simple (Speed 5 in long ticks) Keywords: Combo-OK, Dynasty, Servitude, Social Duration: One Scene or Instant Prerequisite Charms: Any Presence Excellency, Aura of Invulnerability This Charm can exclusively target Terrestrial Exalted and humans (including those with supernatural heritage or awakened Essence). The roll for the Charm's unnatural social attack is (Appearance + Presence + Breeding). If the attack succeeds, the target must pay 2wp (4wp if a descendant) or gain an Intimacy of loyalty to the Exalt. This Intimacy resists removal for a number of weeks equal to the remaining successes after applying MDV, during which time it reasserts itself completely whenever the target gets a roll to regain Willpower from sleep. Good treatment extends the duration of enchantment to months. With 5+ remaining successes, a character made loyal by the Charm serves as faithfully as a henchman (per the Background) while bearing an enchanted Intimacy. Warm-Faced Seduction Style Cost: 1m; Mins: Socialize 3, Essence 2; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Emotion, Social (seduction only) Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Any Socialize Excellency The fire that burns at the heart of every Child of Hesiesh can inflame the passions of members of the opposite sex (and, often, members of the same sex). When this Charm is activated, Essence pulses through the Dragon-Blood’s veins in sympathy with the heartbeat of someone he seeks to seduce. This Charm can be used only during a seduction attempt, but in such situations, the Dragon-Blood can increase her relevant social Ability by five or double its normal rating, whichever is less. This counts as a die bonus from charms. This charm also makes the seduction attempt Unnatural Mental Influence that costs 1wp to resist. Targets whose sexual orientation would not normally permit them to feel attraction to the Dragon-Blood gain a +2 bonus to MDV. The charm can be placed in a combo with charms of other abilities. Combos Shower of Fiery Comets *Falling Star Maneuver 1m/2dice *Ringing Anvil Onslaught 8m Merits and Flaws *4 Enchanting Features *3 Legendary Breeding *-2 Obligation 2 *-1 Code of Honour 1 *-4 Beacon of Power *-3 Ward (Sapphire) Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 5/7 Virtues Compassion 2/2 Conviction 2/3 Temperance 1/1 Valor 4/4 (Primary) Limit 0/10 Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 7 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up (5+1+6+3)/2-1 Parry DV 10 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. 5+6+3+6 Mental Dodge DV 9 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 4 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 16 (9) 12 Lethal Soak 16 (8) 12 Aggravated Soak 15 (7) 12 Health 7/7 -0 [ ] -1 [ ] [ ] -2 [ ] [ ] -4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 6 Peripheral Pool: 58/58 (68) Committed: Peripheral * 4 Jade Hearthstone Bracers * 1 Collar of Dawn's Cleansing Light * 4 Jade Reinforced Breastplate * 1 Ring of the Lapis Sea Other Information Intimacies 1. Sapphire (Fatherly love) 2. Rose (Obsession) 3. Gale (Trust and friendship) Experience 0/334 -7 Combo (2+5) -10 Falling Star Maneuver -10 Effortlessly Rising Flame +6 Session 9, Talking to servants, Wind was drunk. +5 Session 8, Sprung from jail, nothing to report, chat with the girls +1 Session 7, explosion in the armoury, chat with Gale +10 Session 6, strategy meeting, getting accused of lying and armetra's ghost +3 Session 5, Battling Rouge Immaculates and talking to the airship company -10 1st Awareness Excellency +2 Session 4, Discussing progress and future plans, lying. +3 Session 3, Back to the Garrison, meeting Glory and chatting with Sapphire +6 Session 2, Meeting the garrison and Gale -4 Athletics 1->3 +4 Session 1, Introductions and airship journey -140 Essence 6 -9 Melee 6 -150 Charms +300 start Bonus Points 2 Melee 3->5 2 Presence 3->5 2 Integrity 3->5 1½ Melee - Grand Daiklaves 3 ½ Presence - Military 1 4 Breeding 3->5 3 Valor 3->4 2 Backing 3-> 4 1 Awareness 3->4 Various OOC Notes Build Notes -10 All-Encompassing Earth Sense (2 days) -10 Sweeten-the-Tap Method (3 days) -10 Jade Defense(3 days) -10 Effortless Rising Flame (2 days) -10 Falling Star Maneuver (2 days) Category:Exalted